Sooner Or Later
by Kiyoraka
Summary: Edward expresses his feelings to Roy in a letter to Winry. But what happens when Ed accidently replaces his letter?
1. Chapter 1

Roy bent over his desk, his coal black eyes staring unfocused at the paperwork scattered seemingly everywhere. _'This is hopeless.' _He thought, agitated by his lack of focus. His thoughts kept drifting to a certain blonde he knew who worked closely with him. Leaning back in his chair, he ran an ungloved hand through his short untidy locks, vaguely wishing his hand was running though a certain someone's hair.  
Roy thought back to his dream, the golden halo of hair fanned out above him as he stared into the deep amber orbs of his would-be lover. A sigh parted his lips as he let his hand fall down over his eyes. He mouthed 'Edward", feeling a surge of happiness from just the mention of the blondes' name.

Angrily, he sat back up, glancing at the first paper that came into his sight. He snatched it up and scanned through the first paragraph of the paper, pausing as he realized it was hand written.

This was _**Edward's **_handwriting.

Holding the unbelievable paper in his hand he shifted through the piles of papers on his desk, pulling out, at last, the folder containing the last report Ed had turned in.

The handwriting matched.

Ed must have been writing this and turned it in accidently with his report. Seeing as Roy let paperwork accumulate regularly on his desk, it wasn't odd that neither he nor the blonde had noticed an extra sheet of paper. Re-reading the first paragraph slower this time, he continued on with the rest of the letter, feeling a small amount of heat flush into his cheeks, enough to be considered a blush.

And the Flame Alchemist did not blush.

"DAMNIT AL!" Ed screeched, pounding his frustration into the wall beside him, mainly with his right fist.  
_'Thank god Winry makes his automail so strong…' _Al mused, watching his

brother with worried eyed. Or as worried eyes could be in a suit of armor.

"Where is it?!" Ed whined, going back to tearing apart their apartment.

"Maybe you dropped it on the way to see the Colo--- him." Al corrected himself, knowing that even to call him Colonel could strike a nerve with his brother. Or send him into an even more stress-filled rage.

"What if I left it with my report! Al, that means he HAS it!" Ed let out another frustrated shout, his eyes burning with the need to cry. "And that bastard would NEVER let me live it down! He would use it against me…" Ed chocked on his next words, feeling the first hot tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away roughly, feeling more begin to fall. Ed continued to choke down the whimpering sounds he desperately wanted to make.

"Brother," Al all but whispered, touching the top of Ed's golden head gently, feeling the smaller blonde give into his touch; his shields breaking away.  
"I'm scared, Brother." Ed's voice was thick with tears. "What if he found the letter? What if he's reading it right now and he thinks I'm disgusting and," his voice hitched again , his face now buried in Al's side, his arms around the large, awkward shaped metal body. Al held his older brother gently against him, wishing he could do more. Roy was his brother's most sensitive topic. After all…

The Fullmetal Alchemist did not cry.

Dear Winry,

How's everything back home? Is your studying paying off? Things here haven't changed. Mustang is still a bastard. But here's the thing, Winry… I don't think it's a crush or teenage hormones. I've felt this way about Roy for 3 years now. Winry… I know for sure now. I'm in love with Roy Mustang. I don't even know HOW I love the bastard. But being alone with him in his office… I just KNOW. I could never tell him of course. That would be suicide. Al is trying to help me out. I wish Roy would figure it out and love me back. What should I do...

Roy set the letter back down on his desk, not wanting to read the rest again. How much does he _tell_ that girl anyway? Shaking that off he closed his eyes, letting his head fall into his hands clasped on his desk. Just _thinking _about the rest of Ed's letter make him feel… well, unspeakable things.

"Edward," he groaned.

"Mustang?"

Roy noticeable jumped as he heard the subject of his thoughts answer him. He raised his head to see Ed standing almost hesitantly at his door. He caught a quick glance of an armored hand pushing Ed forward before the door closed. Roy raised an eyebrow at the blonde before him. Leaning back in his chair, seemingly calm, collected, his thoughts ran around wildly in his mind.

'_How much did he see? Or notice? Did he see me reading the letter? What is he here for? __**God those pants look **_**good**_** on him.**__' _ Roy mentally smacked himself as he unconsciously asked the blonde, "Fullmetal, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ed still hadn't moved from the door and Roy thought he saw the door being locked before the blonde moved forward, though he couldn't be sure.

"I, Uh," Ed stumbled over what to say to him. His heart beat rapidly as his eyes locked with Roy's for a moment before the blonde cast them downward again. He could only imagine the look Roy was giving him now and it turned his cheeks red.  
"Yes?" Roy provoked, glad that the boys eyes were elsewhere, giving himself the opportunity to admire the golden sun kissed glow Ed's skin seemed to give off, the tightness of Ed's black pants, his build, the line of his jaw, those soft kissable looking lips…

Roy cut himself off from his thoughts, leaning forward on his desk.

"Edward?" he tried, receiving a startled look from the younger man. "What is this about?" He was beginning to have an idea of what Ed wanted to ask about. His eyes darted down to the letter on his desk, which, apparently, was a mistake. Ed's faces turned a dark red, his body stiffening and… were those tears in his eyes?

'_It's now or never, Roy.' _ He thought to himself and stood up, folding the letter and handed it to Ed, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Edward," Roy began when Ed suddenly learned how to speak again.  
"It's not at all what you think you perverted bastard, it's completely different, you can just forget everything I wrote because you'll never return the," Ed stopped as Roy took him by the shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"If only I had known sooner." Were his words to the blonde before he leaned down, pressing his lips to the blondes gently.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, Thank you all very much for the reviews on my first chapter. ^_^ I got the inspiration for this during school last year, and It was originally going to be a one shot. But, I have this whole story in my head now, so I'm hoping I'll write it. I'm working on chapter 3 still and I'm going to make my deadline be the last weekend in August, so If I don't update again by then, you are free to harass me. Haha, Well, Happy Reading! Reviews _greatly _appreciated.

"_If only I had known sooner,"_

Ed stiffened as Roy approached him and took his letter back quickly. "It's not what you think….you'll never return the," Ed's emotions were flying though him; Fear, worry, embarrassment, and almost a sense of betrayal. All of those emotions seemed to crash to a stop once Roy touched his shoulders. As Roy spoke, Ed felt his heart skip a beat. He had a second to think _'Does he mean…'_ before his lips were captured by his desired lover for the past 2 years. His body instantly reacted, his tight pants becoming even tighter. He felt Roy fall into the kiss and finally got his mind around the fact that Roy, Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, Ultimate Ladies man was kissing HIM, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed grabbed onto Roy's military Jacket, pulling the older man against him, parting his lips at Roy's silent request.

Always having been a quick learner, Ed soon battled with Roy for dominance in the kiss, ultimately ending up pushed backwards against Roy's desk. Roy lifted Ed up for a brief second to make their position more comfortable, his hands lingering on the blondes ass. Ed felt the lingering touches and opened his mouth to say something when Roy caught his lips again, causing all his breath to come out as one word.

"Roy,"

Finally, having Roy pause above him, Ed took a second to recap on what had just happened. He had been freaking out only an hour previous to now about Roy finding his letter to Winry, which was now just another paper on Roy's office floor. Then, Al forced him to come ask Roy is he had said letter, which he apparently had, and had gotten his first kiss from the only human being he had ever desired. And he had Roy over him now, just gazing at him with a look Ed had only dreamed he would see.

"Roy," he began.

"Hush, Edward. Just let me look at you." Roy requested, placing two pale digits lightly over Ed's lips, to keep him from speaking. Ed obliged for a few minutes, busing himself by touching Roy's face in turn, tracing his jaw line, the outline of the right side of Roy's face with his left hand. He kept his automail arm on the desk.

"Roy, I…" Ed paused, making sure he wouldn't be stopped. Seemingly having permission to speak the words he longed to say stuck in his throat. Instead he retreated back to his usual attitude. "I have something digging into my back. What do you keep on your desk, Mustang?" Ed smirked at him, feeling Roy's weight on him ease only to be pulled to the edge of Roy's desk. Roy's hips ground against his, causing a low moan to escape from Ed's lips. Roy caught the moan with his lips, smothering it. Suddenly it was too hot in the office. Ed felt his pants were _way _too tight, making him buck to Roy's hips in hopes of relieving the friction. His body felt like it was on fire, concentrated mainly yo his groin.  
"Roy," Ed hissed when a knock sounded on the office door.  
"Brother?" Al's timid voice called out.

A million thoughts were flying through Roy's mind as he stared down at his greatest Fantasy. But that was just it. This _was _happening. Roy leaned towards Ed's gentle caresses, amazed that this seemingly blonde angel was really within his grasp. He listened as Ed began to speak once more, seeing the pause in his words.

'_What was he going to say?' _ Roy wondered as Ed complained about something on his desk digging into him. Roy couldn't help but smirk as he eased off Ed long enough to pull his hips to the edge of the cherry oak desk. He ground his hips up against Ed's, biting his own moan back as he smothered Ed's moan with his lips. Ed seemed to be fighting against using alchemy to remove their clothes.

"Roy," Ed hissed. That was music to his ears. Music that stopped, however, as a knock sounded, followed by a very timid "Brother?"

Roy glanced down at the sight before him, cursing Al for the first time… _ever. _Clearing his throat, he said, "Fullmetal does…"

"Al knows." Ed interrupted, moving unwillingly away from Roy. Roy watched him then sighed, standing back up straight to survey the mess they had made while Ed called out to Al, telling him to hold on a minute. He was graciously giving Roy the time to straighten his office up.

Roy had most of the papers on the desk in sloppy piles now, all the paper up off the floor except for one folded piece in his hand.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" Roy questioned, raising his eye brow at the boy. His face darkening, which was so damn cute, Roy noted, Ed nodded, hiding his face. Roy set the letter down on his desk and turned to see Ed out. A though occurring, Roy crossed his office to Ed just as Ed's automail hand touched the door knob. Roy pushed the blonde up against the door, his lips crashing down onto the blondes in a very heated goodbye kiss. As he pulled back, Roy whispered,

"Tonight, meet me at my house; Once Al goes to sleep."  
Blushing darker, Ed nodded to him and Roy released him to Al, watching Ed's ass as he left his office.

Tonight would be fun.

"_Tonight, meet me at my house. Once Al goes to sleep."_

"For the last time Al, I'm not telling you the rest!" Ed complained, taking a bite of the spaghetti Al had made him.  
"But Brother!" Al complained. "Then tell it to me again, slowly." He emphasized, leaning forward on their dining room table.

'_Chew and swallow, chew and swallow.' _Ed thought before began to explain what had happened, _again. _

"Roy was sitting at his desk and once you pushed me in, I locked the door and kind of forgot how to speak. Then he kept asking what I was there for and he eventually said my name and glanced at his desk,"

"Which means he was looking at your letter, right?" Al interrupted.

"Yes, don't interrupt. Anyway, he looked at his desk and folded up my letter and came over to hand it to me when I started blurting out denials and Roy… he took me by the shoulders and looked at me Al, and said, "If Only I Had Known Sooner."

Al, with his over active imagination, had heard Ed repeat the story 3 times now, and could only imagine how the scene actually looked. He quoted Ed as he said those life-altering words in his mind.

"And then he kissed me," Ed moved on. "And we… uh, talked until her heard you knock. And he told me to go over to his house once you went to bed. So I guess I won't be home tonight." He added at last, watching Al become over excited.

"Brother! Why didn't you tell me the first time?!"

"Because I wanted to eat."

"How can you still be home?!"

"It's still light out."

"Brother! What are you going to wear?!"

"Clothes. It's Roy, Brother." Ed chuckled. "He's about seen all the clothes I own in the 4 years we've known him."

"How can you be so calm?!" Al mumbled, moving out of the room towards Ed's room , specifically his closet to pick out a 'suitable' outfit.

Ed continued eating, pausing as he noticed his hand was shaking ever so slightly. He really was nervous.

'_Come on Ed, get a hold of yourself. It's Roy. He's only the man you've lusted then loved after for the past 3 years…' _

Ed shook his head, taking his plate to the sink, rubbing the back of his head with his human hand, His golden hair was down from his normal braid as it was usually in his and Al's apartment.

"Hey Al, I'm taking a shower now, okay?" he called out, hearing a muffled response from inside his closet. Ed walked past his room, seeing Al almost submerged in his clothes. Which was really something, seeing as Al was a huge suit of armor and Ed hadn't thought he owned that many of the same outfit.

"Al!" Ed complained, hearing a small, "I'm looking for something!" Sighing, he walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel from their clean pile, stripping off his shirt and belt as he walked. Ed let his clothed drop to the flood just inside the bathroom door, shutting it before stripping of his remaining clothing. He turned the shower to hot, stepping in almost instantly. He bit back a small shout as the water hit his skin, warming him instantly. Ed stood in the shower for a good 5 minutes before slowly moving to shampoo his hair. He always has to be cautious when taking hotter showers, because it heated his automail up to a not as comfortable temperature. But the warmth did help relieve the stress on his arm and leg from the scars. Ed rinsed his now soapy hair, watching the water run down the drain until it was clear. He added the conditioner and stared down at his body, wondering, somewhat happily, what Roy saw in him. He saw scars from battles gracing his chest and legs; smaller ones on his arm. Shaking the thought from his mind he found a wash cloth, washing his body as clean as he ever had before rinsing both his hair and his body, then stepped out of the shower into the misty bathroom. Ed wrapped a towel around his hair and waist, noticing an outfit hanging up on the back of the bathroom door, his balled up clothes no where in sight.

'_Al must have gotten them while I was in the shower'_ Ed thought to himself as he dried off and changed, waiting for Al to 'go to bed.'

Once off work, Roy had Havoc drive him home, doing his best to seem bored and unenthused to get home. He wished he could tell Havoc to hurry it up, but he didn't want to seem out of character. He usually never cared if he was home or at work. Eventually he was dropped off and with an almost mock salute, Havoc was gone. Roy forced himself to walk slowly, casually up the path to his home and unlock his front door. Safely inside, Roy stripped his military jacket off and held it to his face, breathing in Edward's still lingering scent. A scent that he hoped would dominate his bedroom later tonight. Throwing his jacket aside, Roy paused and went back, hanging it up for once and put his boots in the closet as well. He moved down his hallway, through his kitchen and into his bedroom, stripping down to nothing as he walked into his bathroom, adjoined to his room. He turned the shower to medium-warm water, grateful for the warmth now coating his skin. He slicked his hair back out of his eyes, his mind on the blonde that would soon be his guest for the first time ever.

20 minutes into the shower, Roy realized he had gone off in a day dream that had left him… unsatisfied. Roy let out a soft string of curses and thought of work (Before Edward) to calm him down. Washing himself down Roy rinsed his hair out, turning to cooling water off at last. He wrapped a towel around his waist, going into his room to find clothed to wear for Ed. Searching his dresser for boxers, Roy settled on a softer black pair, throwing on casual black dress pants and a deep blue button up shirt, which he tucked into his pants.  
Roy looked at himself fully dressed in his mirror and couldn't help but laugh lightly. Vaguely, he wondered if he should cook for Ed, as he would for a girl coming over to his home. Figuring that since it was late, Ed would have eaten already and they could just do something desert like. Pondering that thought, Roy tidied his home before opening his fridge. He pulled out strawberries, chocolate syrup and whipped cream, all fun things to eat and… Roy let the thought trail off as he rinsed the strawberries, making the plate look tasteful before taking a small bite of an extra, licking his lips. They were good. Glancing at the clock, Roy saw that Ed would probably be over soon. He set the plate of strawberries down in the center of his kitchen table and moved into his living room, slipping his glove on swiftly. He snapped, starting a fire in the fireplace, then multiple more times, until the candles around his home were lit. Roy dimmed his lights and turned soft relaxing music on, wondering, with a smirk, how Ed would react. It simply dawned on Roy that this was so new --- To both of them.  
Hearing a knock on his door, he had no more time to ponder behavior changes.

The Fullmetal Alchemist Had Arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HURRAY! I actually updated haha. Well, it's not quite as long as I would have hoped and it's kinda a cliff-hanger. But the next chapter will jump in right where this left off, so I'm going to start working on that right away, and I'll try to get it done before August ends. Woo! Okay, enough of this. Read the story! And Reviews are wonderful. 3

Swallowing his fast beating pulse, Roy moved through his home, his onyx eyes locked on his front door, where just outside, a golden beauty awaited. Reaching his door, he did a quick once over of his outfit and opened the door, feeling his face slip into the expression he usually wore when he knew Ed was coming into his office. Amused, calm, collected.

Ed had stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, and as the door began to open, he felt the anticipation rise, his breath leaving him. This was really happening. He looked up as Roy opened his door, not quite sure what he was expecting. As his golden orbs met Roy's onyx eyes, he felt the strain of uncertainty melt away. Roy wore the same look he always held for Ed, but now, he recognized the look he never could before. The desire directed solely towards him. Roy wore black slacks with a dark blue button up that made him seem so inviting, so _sexy._ And Roy was staring at him, just as he was at Roy.

Opening his front door had to have been one of those moments Roy would never forget. It was as if Ed would only be outside of it in his dreams. And here he was, almost surely awake, with Ed standing outside his door. He was dressed in the same black leather pants but instead of the black tank, he had a long sleeved, darker red dress shirt on. A shirt Roy hadn't even known Ed owned. But it certainly didn't look new, so it must have been Al who dressed Ed. He also had his long hair pulled back into a simple pony-tail, also Al's work, he assumed. Realizing he was simply staring at Ed he smiled, stepping back, gesturing with a hand to invite Ed inside.  
"Come in, Edward." He said, watching Ed blush as he took a step forward, knowing that there was no going back now.

Ed felt his mouth go dry as he watched Roy gesture him inside, followed with his name leaving those subtle looking lips. He took a step forward, entering Roy's home, and felt all doubt of this ending disappear. Stopping, he simply inhaled, a bit over taken by the scent. _Everything_ smelled like Roy. After a quick recovery, he glanced around swiftly, getting a feeling of where things were before he turned to Roy, feeling a wave of heat pulse between them. Unconsciously he took a step towards Roy, his eyes looking up, asking for a kiss. And receiving it.

Roy couldn't take his eyes off of the golden haired boy. It was as if he was a cool breeze on a hot summer's day, and Roy couldn't help but crave more. As Ed turned his golden eyes on him again, Roy felt his breath catch, watching as Ed stepped toward him, compelled to close the distance himself. He saw the question, no, request in Ed's eyes and couldn't deny him. Roy closed the distance and bent down slightly to press his lips to the Edwards. His lips were exquisite, soft, lush, and they seemed to fit _perfectly_ against his.

After parting himself from Ed, Roy smiled at him, hiding the fact he was restraining himself from ravishing the blonde. "Are you hungry at all? I have desert." Roy introduced to Ed, reaching out with his right hand to entwine it with Ed's left, moving them both forward, as if leading the younger man.

Seeing the kitchen, Ed scoffed, pulling his hand away to cross his arms. "What is this, some plan to romanticize me with desert, candle light and soft music so you can sleep with me?" he teased, only to find himself being pulled suddenly up against Roy's body, who had what seemed like an almost evil glint in his eyes.

"Actually, yes, Edward." Roy purred into his ear; which, in return, made Ed's legs feel like jell-o. Had that man always had such a… _seductive_ voice?

Blushing, Ed pushed himself away from Roy, only to spot the strawberries Roy had laid out on his kitchen table.

"Are those… Strawberries?" Ed asked, moving towards the table.

'_Hook, Line, And Sinker.' _ Roy chuckled to himself, moving to lean against his counter to watch Ed, who was dipping a strawberry into the chocolate syrup.

Noticing he was the center of attention at the moment, Ed slowly raised the strawberry to his lips, placing it between his lips, licking the chocolate off teasingly as he kept the fruit secure with his teeth. The blonde held Roy's steady gaze, a defiant look in the golden orbs.

Roy, realizing he was close to drooling over such a small act, shook himself out of it.

'_Two can play this game.' _ He thought as he moved around the corner of his counter, strolling up to Ed who was watching him with a calculating gaze. "You missed a spot." He told him, leaning down to gently lick the spot of chocolate the boy had missed, close to his lips.

"Yum." He whispered next to Ed's ear, feeling the blonde stiffen. He chuckled, touching the blondes cheek lightly, letting his fingers linger as he pulled away, tracing Ed's jaw line.

"Help yourself to the strawberries, I figured you would enjoy them." Roy encouraged, curious how Ed would taste mingled with the sweetness of strawberries and chocolate in his mouth. He watched Ed take another strawberry, dipping in it the chocolate before he turned, looking around Roy's house. He followed Ed's gaze to some pictures hanging on his wall.  
"Photographs." He said softly, causing Ed to glance at him, and then back at the pictures.

"I never knew you to be a fan of artwork, Mustang." Ed commented, moving closer to them.

Roy had to smile at this as he took a strawberry of his own, drizzling chocolate on it before adding a touch of whipped cream. "I wouldn't say I'm a fan of it, Ed, it's just more of a hobby." He told the younger man, watching something click in the blondes head.

"You mean you took these?" Ed asked, turning to look at Roy in a new light.

Chuckling, he held his hands out in an admitting manner. "Guilty as charged. I would love to photograph you someday, Ed. Well, professionally at least." He said, studying his guest.  
"You would make one heck of a model."

At this statement, Ed couldn't help but blush, moving towards the fireside, further into Roy's living room.

"Yea, I bet." He mumbled sarcastically, still trying to ease up. Ed's thoughts were basically a jumbled mess of slowly melting goop at the moment, causing him to treat the situation how he would any day in the office; which was not what he wanted to do now that he could be with Roy. His eyes being drawn to the fire, Ed stood in front of that next; aware Roy was watching him as he moved. As he stared into the dancing flames, Ed wondered what he was really doing here. Did he really believe he could be in a relationship with Roy?

As soon as that thought crossed Ed's mind, he felt a pair of strong arms around him, followed by Roy's scent encasing him. He felt his body relax instantly, leaning his smaller frame against Roy's larger one.

Roy had known the younger blonde for 4 years now, and could tell when he was thinking deeper thoughts. Tired of resisting himself, he moved forward, wrapping his arms around Edward, holding the teen to his chest. He didn't say anything; there was no need to. Roy simply held Ed, nuzzling his face into Ed's strong warm neck, catching his scent. It was like bottled sunlight, warm fresh air, and a sweet spice that he had never known existed before. That had to be simply Ed's scent. He placed a soft kiss on Ed's neck, almost like a brush of a butterfly's wings before Roy let his lips rest on Ed's skin.

'_This is the closest I've felt to being loved since Mom…' _ Ed thought to himself as he felt Roy's lips at his neck. _'Only in a different way.' _ He added to the thought as he turned around in Roy's arms, his golden eyes gazing up into Roy's onyx ones. _'Am I ready to give him…'_Ed struggled for the right word. _'Am I ready to be loved again?' _ He decided on, as he gazed into Roy's eyes.

Only Time Would Tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Okay, I got lots of reviews and it inspired me a lot. To write at least. XD  
So, Things I will work on, Longer chapters and YES, I WILL get to smut. I'm leading you guys on. Haha. It might not happen TOO much in this chapter, I'm set on chapter 8 to be the huge smut/sexiness scene. So look forward to it Damnit! Haha. Alright, onto the story.

Review and I will love you!

P.S: Threats are quite welcome for me to keep writing, such as my loyal fan has proven.

'Darn you!! Im going to kill you for leaving me like this then im going to bring you back and torture you till you finish the story! Why why why? You couldn't have just added the smut or something? Gr you are so dead!!  
A loyal and loving fan  
zeratera'

Thank you so much Zeratera! I feel so loved. And also, thank you to Malfoysdaughter, who gave me a song to write to. It helped with inspiration! All of you thank you! And onto the story!

'_Am I ready to be loved again?'_

"Roy," Ed whispered, closing the distance between them, feeling Roy's lips against his. He felt the soft wetness against his lips and parted them in a happy sigh.

'_I'm ready to try.' _ Ed thought as Roy ran his hands over Ed's face, his hair, tugging it from the pony tail to run his fingers through the silken waves before following the ends to caress Ed's ass. Ed trembled at the sensation, feeling his tight pants, once again, become much too tight.  
"Roy," he whispered, it coming out as more of moan as he pushed his smaller body against the Colonel's.

Hearing his name fall from Ed's lips was such a sweet sound to his ears. Roy pulled Ed's hips toward his own, his hands on Ed's ass keeping them tightly together. Roy himself let out a hiss of relief from the contact and smirked down at the blonde. He watched the golden eyes look at him curiously before he lifted Ed up from the ground, an 'eep!' reaching his ears.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked, hooking his legs around Roy's waist, his arms holding more firmly around his neck.

Kissing those so soft lips, Roy turned them and easily began to move through his home, moving his tongue into the teen's mouth again. As he predicted, Ed had a small attention span, and was easily distracted. Roy toed his bedroom door open, moving directly to his bed. He dropped the blonde onto the bed, following after him so that he ended up in between Ed's legs, their hips still pressed together tightly. He let a low groan of relief out, hearing Ed speak his name again.

"Edward," he whispered.

Ed moaned Roy's name as he was thrown onto the big bed before responding to his name. His eyed looked up to meet Roy's, a bit unfocused. Ed reached up, his fingers catching Roy's shirt before slipping his fingers around the first button, undoing it and the others until Roy's bare chest was before Ed. He paused then, seeing Roy watching him, a fire burning in the dark eyes, along with patience, letting Ed try what he wanted to.

Encouraged by this, he moved his left hand up, touching Roy's cheek first before trailing it down his neck, collar bone, then his chest, tracing the muscles. Ed leaned up, following the same path he drew with his fingers, only now with his tongue Roy shuddered above him, his breath catching slightly at the sensation. Ed continued down Roy's chest, thumbing over one nipple before slowly, cautiously, tracing his tongue around it. This got an even bigger reaction out of Roy, a soft moan leaving the older mans lips.

Roy felt Ed's tongue trace his skin and moaned softly at the combined sensation. He fought himself as Ed kissed down his ribs, fought himself not to ravage the teen. He knew this would be Ed's first time with anything so sexual, and he had to take it slow. That still didn't stop the desire. He finally caught Ed's wrist, bringing the hand to his mouth. Watching Ed's confused face, he took one of Ed's fingers into his mouth, sliding it in before gently sucking watching the confusion turn to pleasure as the lids fluttered shut over the golden orbs. Roy repeated this to each of the digits on Ed's left hand, reaching down and lacing his fingers with Ed's right. The automail was warm to the touch, almost body temperature, which surprised Roy. Letting the human hand fall away from his lips, Roy raised the automail one to his lips, watching as Ed's eyes almost flew open.

"Roy, what are you doi---' Ed was cut off as he let the first metal digit slide between his lips, treating it just as he had the human hand. He knew Ed couldn't feel it, but Roy was curious about the difference, and determined to prove to Ed that he was perfect in his eyes, automail included.

Ed watched as Roy slipped each finger, one by one, into his mouth, seeming to enjoy the sensation as much as he had for his human hand. He felt a soft blush coating his cheeks and he looked down, only to feel Roy's fingers gently moving his head back up to let his lips be captured.

Capturing Ed's lips, he slid his hand down the teen's chest, teasing the end of his shirt before skillfully undoing the buttons of Ed's shirt, running his hand down the muscled chest, his reward for all his patience. Roy broke the kiss for a moment to gaze into Ed's eyes as he lowered his lips slowly to the blonde's chest, knowing that as he touched the soft skin, he was okay with it. Roy teased Ed, pushing him gently to lay back on the bed, kissing and nibbling Ed's skin. After the shock of seeing Ed, shirtless, on his bed, Roy took a second to really look at Ed. How, even though he was still young, he had grown. His shoulders had filled out, his waist, though still slender, held no curves that a woman's would. The scars around his right shoulder were softer now, shiny. He lowered his lips and traced the scar gently, placing gentle kisses along the marred flesh.

Ed, once again, was reduced to soft breathing and observing as Roy touched his scars, traced them, kissed them. Though he had less feeling there, it still felt good, still caused him to catch his breath. He realized that while, still turned on, he was wanting more to, he hated to admit it, _cuddle. _

Ed pulled Roy up to his face, kissing him gently, tugging lightly to ask Roy to lay down beside him. He smiled shyly as Roy complied and moved up to his chest, nuzzling his face into Roy's neck.

"Roy," he whispered, not as a question, more as a comforting statement as he felt the older man's arms close around him, holding him tightly.

"Edward." He replied.

Roy noticed that as Ed kissed him, he was being pulled to lay down. As he complied, and felt Ed cuddle up to him, he knew that this was what he wanted right now. Roy knew that this would lead to sex one day, if not tonight, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought Edward was right for stopping it where he had. They would take things as they came. They would both know when the time was right. For now, all he needed was to hold Ed to him, As Ed needed to be hold.

A gentle flame to warm the cold metal.

AN: Yes, again. I know it's actually shorter than the other chapter, but I'm sorry!

It has sexiness! Forgive me!!! I'm not used to doing much more than one-shots and hey, this isn't a cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon, and yea, we'll see what happens. I'm open to suggestions for small little plot ideas that I could throw into the story. I have how it will go planned out, just, anything you might want them to do, let me know! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, Might I add that I am SO SORRY about lack of update? And that I don't want to die? XD I hit a rather large writers block… so I hope this doesn't suck monkey balls. Forgive me if it does!

"_Ngh,"_ Ed moaned, thrusting his hips towards Roy's eager mouth. Roy caught Ed's member between his lips, licking his head skillfully before bring more of Ed into his mouth, sucking and licking him, causing Ed to squirm and moan more.

"_ROY!" _ Ed cried out as Roy wrapped his hand around Ed's member, his tongue traveling lower, sliding slowly into the blonde's ass.  
"_Roy, I'm c-coming... Ngh, AAHH!" _

Roy awakened with a groan, feeling himself against his stomach.

'_Damn dreams.' _ He grumbled, opening his eyes only to feel his heart skip a beat.  
_'Am I still dreaming?' _Roy asked himself as he stared down at the blonde alchemist before him, the memories of last night coming back in a flash.  
"Edward," he whispered so softly, not wanting to wake him. Roy laid his lips against the golden hair, breathing in Ed's scent. "I'm in heaven." He whispered, feeling Ed stir.

"Roy," Ed mumbled before snuggling closer to him, making a soft, cute noise of happiness. Roy felt like he would melt. He was _so _cute.

Remembering what today was, he stopped himself from groaning. He _had _to get up; the Furor was inspecting offices today.

Moving as slow as he could, Roy managed to slip out of his bed partners hold without waking him. Releasing a silent sigh of relief, he moved towards his dresser, pulling a new pair of boxers and under shirt out to change into once he finished with his shower. Padding softly across the carpet, Roy glanced over his shoulder towards Ed, who lay in a curled up ball around the space he had been laying on. A smile tugged the Flame's lips and he closed the bathroom door behind him. Hopefully, Edward would stay asleep until he was out of the shower….

As Roy closed the door, Ed let one golden eye open and he sighed softly.

'_It was too good to be true.' _Ed thought to himself before pausing. This wasn't his bedroom. Or bed for that matter. His heart skipped a beat as the blonde jolted up, looking around, taking in the sight he nearly memorized by heart last night.  
"I'm in Roy's bedroom." Ed tested the words out loud, deciding he liked them. A smug look crossed the teens face as he touched the still warm spot beside him.  
"I wonder where Roy is," Ed mumbled to himself, pulling his hair back into a loose, low ponytail to keep it from his face.

Ironically, in this amount of time, the Colonel had managed to shower completely and is now opening the bathroom door in nothing more than a towel.

Roy wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist, planning to dry off in the bedroom after retrieving his uniform. But as Roy opened the door, he saw Ed awake, sitting up on his bed, his waist and below covered by the sheets. To Roy, he looked naked.

A slow blush crawled to his cheeks, and he pushed it away, watching Ed watch him with a bemused look.  
"Good Morning," Roy spoke, if only to break the silence that was bound to grow awkward. What was he to say to Ed, especially while he looked so smug and… tempting… Roy shook that thought off too, to prevent a further problem that would have been obvious with just a towel on.

"Good Morning," Ed replied quietly, taking in the sight of Roy's wet body. He moved off the bed, the sheets slipping from his waist down onto the floor, revealing Ed's black silk boxers, hanging low on his hips.

Upon seeing Ed like this, Roy couldn't stop his body's reaction and turned slightly, to hide his growing erection a bit better.

Ed reached Roy and touched his cheek gently, still sleepy, but also showing the vulnerable side of himself that before now, only Al had seen. Ed held his eyes with Roy's for a bit before allowing them to follow his hand, trailing light fingers down Roy's toned body. Gathering courage, he leaned forward, letting his lips touch Roy's chest ever so softly, following the path of his fingers with his mouth and very slightly, his tongue, closing his eyes to take in the sensation and immense satisfaction he received from the small motion.

Roy how ever, was in slight shock and on Cloud 9. The second Ed's hand touched his cheek; it was if he was paralyzed. As the younger blonde trailed his lips and fingers down his body, Roy let out a soft moan, putting his hand out behind him to rest on the wall, to support him.  
"Edward," he whispered, Roy's eyes sliding shut. "Edward, please," he whispered, half from wanting more, half from not wanting to push the boy.

Edward stopped his actions when he reached the towel around Roy's waist, and brought himself back into a standing position, his hands lightly resting on Roy's chest.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked, leaning up against Roy to brush their lips in a fond kiss.

Inhaling sharply, Roy slid his arms around Ed, locking him into place.  
"I'm…. You are such a _tease_ Edward," Roy groaned, letting his head fall forward onto the blondes.  
"Come back to bed," Ed tugged Roy in the general direction of the bed.

"Can't," he mumbled, fighting himself. _'Go down, go down Damnit!' _ Roy thought towards his rather persistent erection. "The Furer is coming to check offices today… need to…go… in… Ed, stop!" he panted, feeling the blondes hand trail down his chest. Roy stroked a piece of golden hair from his face and gazed into his copper eyes. "Tonight, if you still want to." His voice was full of promise.

"Okay," Ed's voice was softer, less sure, but still hopeful, as he watched the older man dress and get ready to leave.

"Now, help yourself to anything in the house, and feel free to use my study, it has a lot of alchemy books. You'll be okay here by yourself?" Roy asked, for what seemed to be the 20th time.

Ed, for what seemed like the hundredth time for him, rolled his eyes.

"You send me into life-threatening situations with a flick of your wrist, but you're scared to leave me alone in your house for less than 6 hours. Bastard." Ed gave the older man a small shove.  
"I'll be fine," Ed insisted, and couldn't stop the small smirk that quirked his lips as Roy kissed his forehead.

"See you later," Roy said kindly before straightening and opened the door, his attitude back to what Ed was used to in the office.

"See you," Ed replied to the closed door with a small shake of his head.

'_Finally.'_ Ed thought to himself. _'Alone in Roy Mustang's House.'  
_

Roy climbed into the waiting car, doing his best to not run an uncharacteristically ungloved hand though his hair. The soldier began to drive him to work, as every morning; the usual.  
_'But things _aren't_ usual.' _ Roy thought, resting his head on his hand as he stared out the window, a bored look on his face.

Reaching the office, Roy walked into the building, enjoying what little he would get of the so nice weather. It was April and unusually warm, at 65 degrees. He thought about lingering outside for a bit longer, just to enjoy it, but decided against the thought; Ed had already made him late. Roy walked through the hallways of East Headquarters, returning many salutes, and giving only a few. It was so protocol, so normal; it was as if nothing had changed. Though for both Ed and himself, things would no longer be the same.

'_Stop thinking about it, Mustang. Focus on your job,' _Roy advised himself, walking into his sub office. Havoc, Breda and Fury were doing their usual, staring off into space, leafing through a magazine and scribbling thoughts into a notebook, respectively.

Roy sighed. "Don't you guys ever do your work? Fury excluded," Roy added, glancing at Riza. She smiled lightly in Roy's direction, finishing the paper she was working on.  
"Your paperwork is in your office, sir. I put the ones that need done within the hour on top. The Furer will be here in two hours." Riza continued onto the next section of her paperwork. Roy blinked at her, and then sighed. Glancing at the rest of his team, Roy turned towards his separate office.  
"Be sure your work is done and your desks are clean by the end of the hour." Closing his door behind him, Roy strode to his deck, pulling the first paper from the top and a pen in one motion, settling down into his chair. He looked at the paper.

Simple field mission from another alchemist under his command. Inspecting a problem from a town whose alchemist was transmuting lead into gold. He was apprehended and things were set right.

'_Simple,'_ Roy thought to himself, signing off that he had read the repost. "Why can't Edward do something this simple?" he asked himself aloud, then chuckled. _'Because then he wouldn't be Edward.' _

Roy pulled the next paper down off the pile, signing off on it without really reading it. He continued this process while his mind wandered. He recalled when Al had been turned into the Philosophers Stone in Lior… How he had personally chased after Ed. Roy had stayed true to his promise; he wasn't chasing Ed because of some stupid order. He was genuinely worried about him. Roy's hand slowed in signing as he remembered his desire to kiss the blonde when Ed had grabbed his shirt in anger that day. If only the Rockbell girl hadn't cried out… Roy shook himself from the memory.

"Come on Roy," he said to himself. "You've got work to do."  
Roy continued to sign off the paper work, groaning when it seemed like he had gotten nowhere.

"If only I knew what Edward was doing…" he grumbled to himself and continued to work.

---

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!  
-ducks from flying objects-

Okay, I'm SOOOO Sorry it took so long to get this up. BUT!

I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope to have it up by new years. YAY!

Okay, I'll go now… REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: 12/30/09- I just gagged and bound my friend so I could write this story, because she kept talking to me. Don't believe me? I have pictures. Mwhaha haha

Okay! SOOOO. The winner. Or should I say, Winners? Since only 3 people bothered to help, and two replies were so similar, so all three win! XD So, AussieTex, Hopeless Devotion, and Edmy win. So you three… I'lkl either message you or you message me! Yay! Now read!

As Roy shut the door behind him, Ed scampered to the window, peeking out it until he was sure Mustang was gone. The blonde watched the car drive away before dropping the curtain, turning around to face Mustang's house.

"Everything smells like him…" Ed spoke aloud, running his hand over the side table by the front door. A mischievous smile tugged Ed's lips as he rubbed his hands together.

"Time to work." He said, heading off into Roy's bed room, opening the first drawer, seeing Roy's shirts aligned neatly and folded; this caused an eye roll. A mechanic hand snaked through the folded shirts, producing nothing but more shirts.  
_'So this spot is clean…' _ He opened the next drawer, seeing Roy's pants in a similar fashion to his shirts.

"What is he OCD?" Ed asked no one, baffled. He certainly did not see Roy as a clean freak, from what he saw of the Colonel's desk, he _wasn't._ "Maybe it's an act," he mumbled, opening another drawer. Underwear. A thrill shot through him and Ed tentatively touched the thrown in material with his left hand, bringing one to his face.  
As the blonde breathed in, he could feel his body responding to the inviting scent. Blushing he tossed the garment back into the drawer, rummaging around until his hand hit something cold.

"That is _so_ NOT what I think it is…" Ed swallowed and paused. He sat back, considering his options. He could pull out the object and see if his thoughts would be confirmed. Or he could let it sit where it is and not think about it. As he sat there, weighing his options, Ed mentally smacked himself. _'Duhh!'_ He thought. _'I look and see what it is!' _ Just as Ed gripped the object, Roy's doorbell rang, causing Ed to shout, dropping what was in the drawer.

With wide eyes, Ed closed the drawer, heading towards Roy's front door. Had he forgotten something? Or was someone just coming to visit? Roy didn't mention someone stopping by… or what to do if someone did… Shrugging it off, Ed could just explain that Al was busy and He was sick and Roy had given him somewhere warm for the night.

Ed rested his hand on the doorknob and blinked. Looking down, he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt…

'_Fuck!'_ Ed mentally screamed at himself, and turned to go retrieve it from Roy's room when the doorbell rang again, followed by knocking.

'_No time… Damnit all,' _Ed thought to himself grasping the handle and opening it.

He was greeted by a blinding flash followed by Maes' voice booming around him. Subconsciously, Ed took a step back, allowing Maes to slip into this house, shutting the door behind him.  
"Sorry about that Roy, I just needed… Edward?" Maes paused, accessing the situation.  
"Uh… Where's Roy?" the Lt. asked sheepishly, still gazing at Ed, taking in the sight before him; mussed hair, no shirt, baggy sweatpants, and still looking half asleep.

"Did you spend the night, Ed?" he asked, awaiting an answer from the blonde.

"Uhh… He's at work? And um, yes?" Ed answered, still slightly blinded and dazed from Maes' camera. His mind was screaming something at him, but he couldn't make it out. What was it that he should, or for that matter, _shouldn't_ be telling Maes?

The older man gazed at Ed thoughtfully before saying,  
"Well, I was going to get a surprise photo of Roy to show him what he looks like in the mornings, but he seems to have left early today. And leaving you all alone in his house…" he trailed off, causing Ed to flush lightly and rub the back of his neck.

"I was uh, sick last night. Al's been busy studying and I didn't want to bother him. Mustang offered me a warm place to stay and get better…" Ed explained keeping his eyes lowered. He knew Maes well enough to not lie directly to his face. The silence that followed was long and uncomfortable, causing Ed to shift from foot to foot before glancing up to catch Maes' gaze. The Lt. had a calculating look in his eyes and Ed forced himself to hold it, as if daring him to say something of his story.

Ed won; Maes dropped his gaze with a laugh and nodded.  
"Well, I guess I shouldn't put it past him, he does care for his subordinates." Maes smiled and offered his hand to Ed, which the blonde took with only a moments hesitation, returning with a firm shake. "Tell Roy I stopped by," Maes added on his way out, giving the blonde a small wave.

"I will," he replied automatically.

Ed shut the door soon after locking it once again. Sighing, he ran a hand through his blonde hair, shaking his head.  
"At least I didn't have to endure a photo presentation," Ed mumbled before blinking. "Damnit! Now he knows I'll be here when Roy gets home!" Ed grumbled at his stupidity, giving himself a small amount of credit to the fact he remembered to call Roy 'Mustang' instead of 'Roy'. With a sigh, he headed back towards what he assumed was Roy's library, opening the hard wood door. His left hand felt along the wall for the light switch, flicking it on. After blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust, Ed felt his jaw drop a bit.

The library was HUGE. About the size of a normal master bedroom, all the walls were lined with shelves save one, with a large bay window that seemed to open up to Roy's back yard, and a desk. He walked further into the room, eyes scanning the shelves, recognizing most of the titles on the shelves. Many of the books were of alchemic base, formulas, research, theories; Ed had read them all, or at least browsed through them. He came to the wall closest to the desk, noticing there were some more books, but not ones he recognized as well. They were more common novels, classics and just plain old books. His fingers trailed lightly on them, pulling one out to see that the edges were well worn; the book had received obvious love. Upon sliding the book back onto the shelf, Ed turned to the desk, seeing papers and a pen spread out on the desk's surface. He sat down on the well worn, but still comfortable chair and began opening drawers. The first few held nothing of interest, papers, old forgotten books or notes, dead pens, extra gloves. But as Ed tried to open the middle drawer, it stopped before he could pull it open. Trying again, Ed inspected the stubborn drawer, finding a small keyhole in the middle. Seeing as locks meant nothing to alchemists, Ed simply clapped, placing his hands gently to the lock. It snapped open with a small successful click and Ed smiled at his small victory. He pulled open the drawer and his eyes widened.

Inside were letters, all addressed to Roy. One from a Luna, another Ashley, Tiffany, Jillian, Karla, Amanda, Melissa, Jennifer, Rose; here he paused to be sure it wasn't the Rose he knew; and strangely enough, Riza. Ed's fingers hesitated on hers and after a moments contemplation, he opened the letter, his eyes reading the lines.

She was talking about the time they had spent together last night… well, their last night, seeing as the letter was dated almost a year and a half ago… and something about…

Ed paled and re-read the words, attempting to force himself to believe what they were saying. Clutching the letter, Ed moved out of the library, moving towards Roy's bedroom once again, his mind racing.

'_He can't be… Roy wouldn't be… he's not into THAT, is he?' _Ed's mind raced and he took a deep breath before opening Roy's drawer again, slipping his free hand into the back, feeling the objects he had found earlier. Swallowing a lump, Ed pulled them out, staring at what he held in his own hand.

It was a collar… and a leash.

Ed dropped his findings now, back into the drawer, and forced his legs to move back to the library, his mind reeling. He slipped the letter back into its appropriate envelope, and slinked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He found enough ingredients to make spaghetti and dove into making it taste amazing, choosing to think more about his discoveries when he was finished.

"BDSM, huh?" Ed asked himself aloud, shaking his head. There _had_ to be a reasonable explanation… Right?


	7. Again Fans Please Forgive me

I know, I know, all of you are probably going,

Ohhh mannnnn! ANOTHER AN?

Yes, another AN. I want to thank ALL of you for commenting on my stoey and getting me up and past 50.

I wanted to let you know that I've gotten some of the story written, but A LOT has been going on in my life.

I have to get A's and B's this year, or my parents might kill me, which leads to lots of my time devoted to studying. Midterms were last week and thank god they were over with. The Semester just ended so I have three new classes to adjust to as well as getting my dammned French grade up.

Also, my birthday is this thrusday and I have party plans for this weekend.

On top of ALL of that, my family is having a lot of stress related problems which leaves me in a very depressed state. And my boyfriend and I are having a lot of issues as well as of late and with all of this going on, I'm still attempting to write.

Now, I just started my creative Writing class, so I will attempt to focus on writing more of _Sooner or Later_ in that class instead of my work, but keep in mind, It's really hard to balance everything.

I warned some people that I'm a horrible person when it comes to updating and here I am proving it. I promise all of my faithful readers: IT WILL GET FINISHED.

I am aiming for it to be done by June of this year at the VERY latest. Hopefully March. That's what I'm shooting for. Keep in mind, that's when I want to finish up this whole story, so Chapter 7 should be finished A LOT sooner than that.

Please stay loyal, and I will update when I can. I wish this site had a journal or something for my to update in rather than story chapters…

Bare with me, please.

Kiyo.


End file.
